To the present time devices for towing motorcycles and the like behind a vehicle have been complex and/or expensive and/or inconvenient. Typically, it has been necessary to secure the motorcycle to a trailer specifically adapted to carry a motorcycle.
It has been proposed to tow a motorcycle behind a vehicle by securing a front wheel of a motorcycle to a tow bar so that the wheel is fixed relative to the vehicle. The steering head of the motorcycle is allowed to rotate so that the motorcycle tilts as the vehicle turns. This arrangement has the disadvantage during backing or a tight turn that the motorcycle may tip over if the steering head is allowed to rotate too far.
Further, many prior arrangements have the disadvantage that they are bulky and cannot be easily and conveniently transported.